


For Everything A Reason

by ghibliterritory



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Character Study, Gen, post death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Lucy hates this world.





	For Everything A Reason

Lucy had long noticed how different Real Narnia was very fast.

 

They were small differences, but they stood out to her like shadows. The trees reached down and were too gentle when they touched her. The grass was itchier when she laid in it on the warm days (which were constant). The flowers smelled different. Cair Paravel was different. Everything she saw, everything she felt, was different. And it made Lucy feel insane. She tried to ignore it. To smile and run around and do all of the things she used to do. But none of it was the same. The way she didn't change made her feel even worse. She tried to cut her hair once, but it grew back before she had a chance to show anything. Her cuts and bruises from falling out of a tree were healed in seconds. It felt like a prison more than a paradise.

 

But Lucy never said that. She lived every day, sitting on large tree limbs and giggling whenever Edmund did something to earn it- or Peter. She talked to the creatures and she watched when Aslan left. No one could tell that she was unhappy. And she planned on keeping it that way.

 

Even if she had to keep the act up for the rest of time.

 

It got hard, though. Over time, her happy facade started to wear thin. She didn't race with the others anymore. She didn't chat as much. She even dodged the trees too gentle touches. Lucy just sat on a limb most of the time, her knees pulled to her chest, as she looked up at the all too clear sky, hating it more with each second. She had wanted to be in Narnia forever. She had wanted to enjoy the peace and freedom that she had all those years ago, ruling over a land and loving every minute. Now, she had that. She had the perfect world all around her. Except, she wasn't sure that was what she had ever really wanted. What _did_ Lucy want? Would she ever get it, whatever it was? Would she ever feel as happy and as at peace as she wanted? Falling out of her favorite tree and watching a large gash on her leg slowly seal up told her that no, the chances were high that she wouldn't.

 

She didn't climb trees anymore. She stayed inside. She read the books that were there- a new one every day. But they didn't make her feel any different.

 

One day, Lucy sat one of the grand stairwells in Cair Paravel. A rather large book sat on her lap, and her eyes scanned the pages fast as lightning. It was the history of Narnia, all the things that had come before. She was halfway through when her eyes landed on the next chapter.

 

**"The Golden Age: 1000 to 1015"**

 

Her fingers clenched around the page. A beautiful picture of four figures sat under the title- the smaller figure has short brown hair and freckles on her cheeks. Lucy grimaced and read on. It recounted how the Kings and Queens had defeated the White Witch, and had restored peace to Narnia for fifteen long years. Everything was wonderful, the book said. It seemed to whisper to her. Nothing went wrong. It was perfect.

 

Lucy read those words over again. Everything was wonderful. Nothing went wrong. It was perfect. Her fingers tightened around the page, and it crumpled under the pressure. Her sight went read. Everything was not wonderful. Things did go wrong. And it was never, never perfect. The audascity of the words enraged Lucy to some strange degree, though they weren't ill-intended, and before she even knew what she was doing, she ripped the page from it's bindings. She ripped the whole chapter out, yelling and throwing the papers before she finally tossed the book at a wall. A loud smack hit the wall, then the marble floor, and Lucy heaved breaths as she stared at the damn thing. The pages were nowhere in the hall. Once she'd calmed down a bit, Lucy stood and walked gently to the book. She picked it up and flipped to the page it should have been on. There, in bold, the title sat. No harm had been done.

 

A broken sigh left her lips, and she brought the book close to her chest, a single sob echoing through the stone walls around her. Those cold, unchanging stone walls.


End file.
